Una noche para olvidar
by JDsuso
Summary: El dios Apolo se las ingenia para pasar una noche de lujuria y desenfreno con nada menos que cuatro de las diosas mas hermosas y sensuales de los distintos panteones. ¿Que puede salir mal?


Apolo no podía creer la suerte que tenía cuando vio la composición del equipo al comenzar la batalla. Contemplar a cuatro diosas tan bellas y sensuales como Athena, Bastet, Freya y Nu Wa mientras corrían y luchaban era simplemente un placer para sus ojos, cada una tan exuberante que apenas podía mantener la concentración en el combate. Lástima que fuese a terminar bien pronto, ya que estaban siendo vapuleados. Habían perdido casi todas las torres y en el último enfrentamiento entre los dos equipos habían muerto todos por solo dos enemigos, y la situación no tenía pinta de mejorar.

"¡Maldita sea, tenemos que concentrarnos!" gritó Athena cuando los cinco aparecieron en la fuente de resurrección "¡Somos fuertes, si nos organizamos y luchamos con cabeza les venceremos fácilmente!"

"¡Si tú eres la primera en lanzarse de cabeza sin pararse a pensar! Si esperas que te sigo constantemente a la muerte vas lista" refunfuñó Freya, mirando a otro lado

ofuscada.

"Si pudieras al menos distraerlos podría eliminarlos uno a uno, pero ni eso hacéis

bien, ni el ser carne de cebo" Bufo Bastet, su cola erizada en señal de enfado.

"Tengo que poner en duda esa afirmación, en ningún momento has demostrado ser capaz de derrotar a ningún enemigo sola" Nu wa, aunque sin parecer tan agresiva, también tenía su bonita cara torcida en una expresión de disgusto.

"¡Y tú qué sabrás, media serpiente! ni siquiera sé porque estamos en el mismo equipo, no me gustan las serpientes"

"¡Dragón, soy medio dragón!"

"¡Para mí es lo mismo! Con que tenga escamas ya no me gusta"

"¡Maldita sea callaos! si siguierais mis órdenes nos iría mejor" Athena golpeó el suelo con su lanza, callando momentáneamente a todos. Por desgracia no por mucho tiempo.

"Ni en broma acepto ordenes de ti, griega estirada. ¡Nadie gobierna a la reina de las Valquirias!" Freya se encaró con Athena, ambas parecían a punto de comenzar a pelearse en breve.

"Los gatos somos cazadores solitarios, no necesitamos nadie que nos mande" se encaró también Bastet, enseñando los dientes y las garras amenazadoras. Apolo

contemplaba la escena en silencio, pensativo. A pesar de lo que la gente

pensaba, no era sólo físico y encanto, cuando quería también podía ser muy astuto.

Acababa de idear un plan que les podía dar la victoria, y pensó que ya que

estaba, podía sacar una jugosa tajada de la misma. Solo tendría que dar el

primer paso y ver si las demás le seguían el juego.

Con un melodioso pero bien sonoro raspeo de su arpa, Apolo hizo callar inmediatamente a las cuatro furiosas deidades, quienes giraron al unísono la cabeza hacia él, con la pelea parecían haberlo olvidado y ahora se mostraron sorprendidas de que el dios estuviera aún allí.

"¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Apolo?" Athena le miro con esperanza en los ojos, pidiendo silenciosamente que la apoyara. Freya lo miró de arriba a abajo y

comentó burlona. "Vaya vaya, el niño bonito quiere hablar. Creía que tenías la

boca solo para cantar chorradas…"

Apolo ignoró la puya de la diosa nórdica y tras un leve carraspeo, comenzó a hablar con su sonrisa más arrebatadora. "Señoritas, señoritas, no hay necesidad de pelear más, pues yo, el gran Apolo, he ideado una forma de hacernos con la

victoria. Pero requerirá que sigáis mis instrucciones al detalle. ¿Por qué

queréis vencer, no?"

Bastet y Freya se adelantaron para comenzar a protestar otra vez, pero con un gesto de mano las interrumpió inmediatamente, continuando. "Sé que no hay mucha predisposición, pero tan seguro estoy de mi plan que os iba a hacer la

siguiente propuesta: Si a pesar de mi genial estratagema somos derrotados, me

comprometo a ponerme al servicio de cada una de vosotras durante una semana

entera, en compensación por las molestias"

Sonrisas y miradas de interés le indicaron que su propuesta no caerá en oídos sordos. Sin embargo, detecto cierta suspicacia en la mirada de Nu Wa. "Supongo que si vencemos querrás algo a cambio. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Pues no, mi querida señora del cielo, no os equivocáis. Si vencemos gracias a mí, solo pido una cosa a cambio: tener el placer de compartir una vez mi cama con cada una de ustedes esta noche, para el goce y disfrute de nuestros hermosos cuerpos" Apolo concluyó con pose más seductora, esperando expectante las reacciones de las demás.

Athena inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse, era lo esperado. Tartamudeante,

empezó a reprenderle "¡P-pero qué clase de propuesta indecente es esa! ¿No

tienes vergüenza muchacho? ¡Me niego en rotundo!"

Freya por otro lado, comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja "¿Un poco de sexo para celebrar la victoria? ¡No eres tan tonto como pareces, niño bonito! ¡Acepto!".

Bastet lo estudio de los pies a la cabeza unos segundos, antes de comenzar a sonreír de forma bastante sensual "No estás nada mal, puede ser divertido… adelante". Nu Wa pareció ponerse bastante seria, pero rápidamente su expresión se relajó en una más amistosa "Bueno, si realmente eres capaz de darle la vuelta a semejante debacle, creo que es una recompensa más que justa."

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Athena, que contemplaba boquiabierta como se había quedado completamente sola en su opinión.

"Vamos chica, no seas tan estirada, seguro que te sienta bien un buen polvo" bromeó Freya guiñándole el ojo. Nu Wa apoyó la mano en el brazo de la griega para calmarla "Tranquila Athena, no es tan malo, el sexo es algo muy natural" La

griega le miró desesperada, viendo que hasta la diosa más razonable junto a

ella no le apoyaba. "¿Además, no defendías la democracia? Somos cuatro a favor

y uno en contra, tenemos mayoría."

"¿Y bien mi querida Athena, estas con nosotros?" insistió una vez más Apolo.

Resignada, la Diosa de la sabiduría bajo los brazos y la cabeza con un profundo suspiro. "Está bien, de acuerdo. Si es lo que quiere la mayoría, así se hará…"

Pletórico, Apolo dio unas palmadas alegres. ¡Lo había logrado, las había convencido! y con mucha más facilidad de lo esperado. Ahora no solo iban a ganar de una forma espectacular la batalla, una victoria que sería recordada, sino que además tendría la oportunidad de yacer junto a cuatro de las mujeres más

espectaculares que podía recordar. Lástima que no hubieran estado Afrodita o

Neith... "¡Excelente! Gran decisión, prometo que no os arrepentiréis, tanto

fuera como dentro del campo de batalla."

Indicando que se acercaran, Apolo hizo que las cuatro diosas formaran un corrillo junto a él. "Bien, este es el plan…"

Un último de los dardos mágicos de Apolo impactó contra el destrozado pecho del titán llameante. El gigante, herido de muerte, se tambaleó intentado apoyarse en sus

enormes hachas incandescentes, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y con un sonoro

golpe, cayó al suelo derrotado. Vítores y aplausos comenzaron a inundar el

campo de batalla mientras Apolo y sus compañeras celebraban la increíble

victoria que acababan de lograr. Los derrotados comenzaron a retirarse, los más

honorables felicitando a los vencedores mientras los más orgullosos se marchaban con la cabeza alta y su orgullo bien tocado.

"Una estrategia admirable, Apolo, vuestro equipo ha demostrado que no hay rival

pequeño ni batalla perdida" felicito Anubis al dios griego, estrechando manos

en gesto de respeto

"Muchas gracias, admito que nos lo pusisteis difícil pero siempre digo que… Uuuf!

"¡Buen trabajo nene, realmente era un gran plan!" Freya apareció por detrás, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Apolo con tal fuerza que este casi lo tiró al

suelo, pero por suerte consiguió mantener el equilibrio y la dignidad antes de

devolver la palmada. El dios de los muertos egipcios se retiró discretamente

mientras Athena, Nu Wa y Bastet se aproximaban sonrientes.

"Os lo dije, y Apolo nunca rompe su palabra" el dios guiño el ojo mientras entonaba una alegre melodía victoriosa con su arpa. "He de suponer que todos los

presentes somos personas honorables que respetaran su palabra, ¿no?"

Athena desvió la mirada con cierto disgusto, pero el resto sonrieron ante el

recordatorio de la propuesta que había aceptado hacía pocos minutos. "Ahora

tengo incluso más ganas de verte en "acción", si sabes a qué me refiero…"

ronroneó Bastet tapándose la boca coqueta.

Nu Wa se limitó a hacer una reverencia, mientras que Freya parecía estar relamiéndose ante la perspectiva. "¡Más vale que tengas aguante, muchachito, los nórdicos tenemos mucha vitalidad!"

"¿Un momento, vamos a tener que yacer los cinco a la vez?" Pregunto Athena alarmada.

"Tranquila, hermosa Athena, prefiero poder disfrutar de una en una de vuestra compañía. Así podré dedicarle a cada una toda la atención que merece" Anunció Apolo, para aparente alivio de Athena. El resto no pareció importarle especialmente, por lo que continuó "Bueno, he de retirarme a hacer los preparativos, os dejo para que discutáis el orden. Ya sabéis donde encontrarme, ¡nos vemos esta noche!"

Pletórico, Apolo cogió su arpa y se marchó cantando alegremente una canción

bastante hermosa, y con una letra quizás un tanto explícita.

Ya a solas, Athena miró un tanto enfadada a sus compañeras. "No me puedo creer que me hayáis involucrado en esto. No sé si realmente merecía la pena"

"No sé qué problema ves chica, ganamos y de propina nos vamos a tener un poco de diversión nocturna" Bastet parecía bastante feliz, por la alegría con la que meneaba la cola.

"A decir verdad tampoco me atraía la idea de tener que acostarme con el inicialmente. Pero era eso o perder, y admito que no tengo buen perder. Y de paso probare alguna cosilla con el" confesó Nu Wa sonriendo tímida. "No imaginaba que

fuera una preocupación tan grande para ti. ¿Eres virgen?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!" respondió apresurada Athena. "No tengo ningún problema con el sexo, siempre que sea algo hermoso entre dos personas que se aman. Hacer el amor simplemente porque sí, como premio por una apuesta me parece vulgar y poco respetable."

"Conociendo a tu padre y a tu hermana Afrodita, parece mentira que seas tan casta" comento burlona Bastet, que no parecía muy convencida con la excusa de Athena. "De todas maneras, si no quieres que se entretenga demasiado contigo podrías ir la última. Estará tan cansado que no aguantara mucho"

Freya dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa confiada." No, la última soy yo. A menos que estéis dispuestas a esperar media noche"

"Al revés, creo que tu deberías ser la primera Athena. Estoy segura que se excitara tanto con tu hermosa figura que tardará segundos en terminar." Intervino Bastet otra vez, provocando que Athena se sonrojara otra vez por el halago a su

cuerpo. Nu Wa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su reacción. "Si no

os importa yo preferiría ser la segunda, pues." Comentó lanzando una

mirada desafiante a Bastet. Esta gruño devolviéndole la mirada, pero no respondió

al silencioso desafío

"B-bueno, si tú lo crees… de acuerdo. Yo iré la primera" aceptó finalmente la griega, para jolgorio de las demás.

"¡El orden está decidido, ya sabemos el lugar, todo listo!" proclamó Freya exultante, espada en alto como un héroe posando para la victoria, un brillo de lujuria iluminando sus ojos "¡Celebremos esta gran victoria como merece, con lujuria y desenfreno, y sobre todo, mucho SEXO!" Las otras tres diosas no pudieron contener unas carcajadas, incluso la reticente Athena, ante la efusividad de la Reina de las Valkirias. "Veo que algunas están quizás demasiado entusiasmadas con la idea." bromeó Nu Wa. "Creo que me retiraré por ahora, espero que os lo paséis bien."

Siguiendo el ejemplo de la Guardiana del cielo, las otras tres diosas se despidieron entre ellas y marcharon hacia sus respectivos cuartos, cada una

impaciente a su manera por ver lo que les deparaba la noche.

Tumbado en la cama, Apolo contemplaba como el día poco a poco iba dejando paso a la noche y la oscuridad iba cubriendo el horizonte. Entre los preparativos para la noche había puesto unas cuantas velas, dejando la habitación en penumbra y dándole un aspecto más romántico. También había procurado traer vino y todo tipo de comida afrodisiaca en cantidad y había pulverizado su perfume favorito, quería

que todo fuera lo más perfecto posible. En realidad, aun no acababa de creer

que ni una ni dos, sino las cuatro hubieran aceptado acostarse con él, aunque

no se creería que Athena también fuese a venir hasta que no la viera entrar por

la puerta. Pero las otras tres sí que acudirán, tenía la certeza.

Apolo salto de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación tocando algunas

tonadillas con su arpa para hacer la espera más amena. En cualquier momento

llegaría la primera, ¿quién sería? Cada una tenía su encanto. Athena, a pesar

de su seriedad, era alta y muy hermosa, y según contaban aún no había yacido

con ningún hombre. Nu Wa y Bastet eran exóticas y tenía una forma de moverse y

hablar bastante sensual, cada una a su manera, seguro que conocían trucos que

lo dejarán extasiado. Y Freya no solo era una belleza, sino que además había oído que era increíblemente ardiente, para proceder de unas regiones tan frías e

inhóspitas. Casi notaba como se le hacía la boca agua ante las perspectivas. La

única duda que tenía era si quizás hubiera sido mejor estar con varias, o

incluso todas a la vez. ¡Tantas posibilidades!

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. ¡La primera había

llegado! "Adelante, puedes pasar"

Una sonrojada Athena entró dubitativa en la habitación, su mirada nerviosa explorando rápidamente la habitación antes de centrarse en un sorprendido Apolo "Saludos"

"¡Hermosa Athena, que placer sois para mis ojos!" proclamó el dios de la música mientras la observaba detenidamente. Athena iba vestida con una toga ceñida que resaltaba sus curvas, pero sin mostrar realmente nada; similar a la que solía portar en los combates, solo que sin la armadura ni las armas. Seguía teniendo una

presencia bastante imponente con su altura y su porte, pero no tan intimidante

y mucho más sensual. Apolo no podía esperar a verla desnuda.

"Saludos, Apolo, yo… yo elegí ser la primera" Athena avanzó dubitativa por la habitación, claramente incómoda con la situación. Apolo decidió darle un empujoncito a la situación, por lo que sirvió vino en dos copas y se aproximó a la diosa, entregando la copa. "No seáis tímida mi querida Athena, te prometo que

será una noche inolvidable"

"¿C-como, la noche entera?" Athena exclamó sobresaltada y desvió la vista, dando un largo sorbo a la copa.

"Bueno, sería injusto para las otras damas dejarlas si poder disfrutar de mis habilidades. Si lo deseáis, podríamos limitarnos a uno rápido" Apolo se aproximó e intento rodearla con el brazo por la cintura para guiarla hasta la cama, pero la mujer se apartó, visiblemente nerviosa. "No... No estoy segura… no me confundáis, sois atractivo y me gustaría… o no... ¡No sé, estoy confundida!"

A pesar de la libido que no paraba de aumentar, Apolo en el fondo seguía siendo un

caballero, y jamás obligaría a una mujer a acostarse con él. Normalmente era al

revés, eran ellas las que lo obligaban a acostarse con ellas, pero se negaba en

rotundo a forzar a la indecisa Athena a hacer algo que no quería. "Mi dama, os

veo nerviosa. Si queréis que os traiga una tila o algo para que comáis un poco,

y entonces decidís que hacer ¿De acuerdo?"

Athena se limitó a asentir enérgicamente tras dar otro trago a la copa mientras se

sentaba en el borde de la cama. Con un suspiro resignado, Apolo salió en busca

de la tila.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda el dios griego tenía la infusión en su poder y avanzaba por los pasillos del templo de vuelta a su habitación. O al menos eso pretendía hasta que Bastet apareció de entre las sombras de un salto delante de él en mitad de un amplio con grandes cortinajes a ambos lados. "¿A dónde vas,

ruiseñor? ¿La griega es demasiado frígida y necesita un empujoncito?"

"Muéstrale un poco de respeto a Athena, es un mujer extraordinaria. Y esto solo es una tila"

"Ah, claro, los nervios de la primera vez. Encantador"

Apolo enarcó una ceja ante aquel comentario. Se decía que Athena aún mantenía su virginidad, pero le costaba creer que una mujer adulta, tan atractiva para más

inri, aun no hubiera hecho el amor nunca. "Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que volver. A ti te veré en breve"

Apolo guiñó un ojo e intentó seguir adelante, pero la diosa egipcia se interpuso en su camino.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Como dije, de vuelta a mi habitación. Athena espera"

"Pues que espere. Se decidió un orden, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo quiero ya." Bastet puso su mano en el hombro de Apolo y soltó un suave ronroneo. La diosa de los gatos iba vestida con su indumentaria habitual, una falda corta y un top muy escotado que mostraban casi todo su cuerpo y dejaban poco lugar a la imaginación, lo que unido a su actitud encendió la libido de Apolo. Ciertamente llevaba un tiempo interesado en ella, y encima parecía mucho más dispuesta a entrar en acción que la dubitativa diosa de la sabiduría que esperaba en su habitación. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que Athena puede esperar un rato. Vayamos a tu estancias."

"Creo que no me has entendido bien, quiero hacerlo ya".

Apolo frunció el ceño. "¿Como, aquí y ahora?"

"¡SI!"

Apolo levantó las manos apartándose ligeramente de una demasiado sonriente Bastet "¡Wow, un segundo! ¡Puede que sea un hombre hedonista y lujurioso, pero aun no soy un exhibicionista! ¿Y si viene alguien y…? ¡Heeey!"

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la diosa agarró del brazo a Apolo, y con una

fuerza impropia para una mujer de su tamaño lo empujó contra los cortinajes más

próximos. Trastabillando con los pesados paños, Apolo dio unos saltitos hasta

recuperar el equilibrio. Estaba en uno de los salones que daba a uno de los

grandes balcones que adornaban todo el edificio, aunque este estaba vacío y a

oscuras, iluminado solamente por unas pocas velas alrededor de unas mantas y

cojines en el suelo, y la luz que la luna proyectaba. Era evidente que Bastet

lo tenía planeado.

"No está mal, veo que ya…" El dios de la música se quedó boquiabierto al girarse y encontrarse con una Bastet que ya estaba completamente desnuda. Piernas largas y sinuosas, un trasero firme y generoso que contrastaban con la delgada

cintura, pechos turgentes y bien colocados, y un rostro precioso. Incluso los

rasgos felinos, como la cola o las orejas, no la afeaban sino que la hacían

incluso más atractiva.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las ganas de babear y sonreír como un bobalicón, Apolo se quedó absorto disfrutando de semejante vista mientras Bastet se le aproximaba meneando las caderas sensualmente. "Entonces, ¿aquí y ahora?"

"¡Por Zeus, si!"

Con agilidad felina, Bastet se abalanzó sobre Apolo, derribándole contra los

cojines convenientemente puestos en el suelo.

Nu Wa avanzaba sinuosamente por los pasillos del templo pensativa. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Athena había acudido a la habitación de Apolo, y teniendo en cuenta lo poco dispuesta que se había mostrado la diosa, le costaba mucho creer fuesen a durar tanto, si lo llegaban a hacer. Sin embargo al espiar se había encontrado con una solitaria Athena que, copa en mano, empezaba a mostrar señales de haber bebido más vino de lo adecuado.

Intrigada, Nu Wa decidió dejar a Athena con sus asuntos, todo el mundo sabe lo peligroso de molestar a un Zeus borracho, y suponía que su hija no sería muy distinta.

Tan distraída iba que a punto estuvo de chocarse con Anubis al cruzarse en una

esquina. "Disculpadme, Anubis, estaba tan abstraída pensando que no os había visto".

"No os preocupéis, nos pasa a todos. Son tiempos complicados y los dioses tenemos mucho en lo que pensar" Anubis inclino la cabeza solemne "Si me perdonáis, seguiré mi camino".

"Si, por supuesto" Nu Wa se apartó para dejarlo pasar, aun un tanto distraída, cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. "¿Esperad, os podría hacer una pregunta?"

Anubis se detuvo y se giró, inexpresivo. "Por supuesto, mi señora, siempre que tenga la respuesta".

"¿No habréis visto recientemente a Apolo por el templo, por casualidad?"

Anubis sonrió, aunque en su rostro de chacal una sonrisa parecía bastante más amenazadora que amistosa. "¿El alocado músico griego? no, desde aquel último combate no lo he visto."

Eliminada una posibilidad, Nu Wa paso a la que más le inquietaba "¿Y a vuestra compañera Bastet? ¿Sabéis que anda haciendo ahora mismo?"

"A ella si la he visto más recientemente. Salió de sus aposentos en dirección al ala

oeste del edificio, cargando con velas, cojines y una manta." Anubis entorno

los ojos. "Por la sonrisa que tenía, no es muy difícil imaginar que iba a

hacer."

"Muchas gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba saber" Nu Wa despidió a Anubis, que se limitó a asentir bruscamente y seguir su camino. Nu Wa lo observo hasta que

este desapareció de su vista, y acto seguido salió disparada en la dirección

que le acababa de indicar. ¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en aquella gata

promiscua! Se había anotado un tanto en su larga rivalidad pudiendo ver a

Apolo antes, pero Bastet no solo se iba a colar, ¡seguro que también iba a

intentar acapararlo para ella sola toda la noche!

Agarrando con rabia su bastón, Nu Wa aceleró el ritmo.

Apolo se mordió el labio mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas, haciendo sacudirse con más fuerza cada vez que penetraba a una Bastet que gemía y maullaba de forma muy erótica y cada vez con más intensidad. "¡Más rápido! ¡Si… más fuerte!"

El griego entornó la mirada, pero no por estar a punto de llegar al clímax. Un par de lagrimones comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas cuando Bastet la abrazo aún más fuerte, claramente a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Tenía que acabar de una vez, que Bastet los soltara y el calvario que llevaba viviendo los últimos minutos llegara a su fin.

Todo había empezado estupendamente. Se habían abrazado y besado con pasión, habían compartido caricias, y Bastet había demostrado una maestría sin igual para provocar placer combinando la suavidad de sus labios carnosos y la aspereza de su lengua gatuna. Tanto era así, que basto un par de lametones para que Apolo hubiera estado a punto de correrse en su cara, pero había sido capaz de contenerse, tenía que demostrar que era un verdadero semental.

Fue cuando pasaron al plato principal cuando la cosa se puso peliaguda. Tan pronto Apolo comenzó a penetrarla, Bastet se había abrazado a él con brazos y piernas en una especie de presa, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. No es que Apolo se acobardara por unos arañazos por un exceso de pasión de sus amantes, a veces era hasta placentero. Pero ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido tenían por uñas unas garras de varios centímetros de longitud, y afiladas como navajas. Apenas podía haber disfrutado del momento de la penetración por culpa de aquellos diez puñales.

Apolo se la hubiera quitado de encima inmediatamente, pero Bastet era bastante fuerte, y lo tenía agarrado de tal manera que le era imposible desembarazarse de ella. No solo eso, sino que la diosa claramente estaba usando las garras para controlarlo. Si bajaba el ritmo o intentaba quejarse, lo besaba con pasión mientras hundía un poco más las garras en su piel. Pero con cada sacudida las garras hurgaban en su piel y la cortaban muy poco a poco. Estaba claro que la única forma de salir de aquel calvario era que Bastet alcanzara el orgasmo y lo soltara, o al menos eso rogaba que sucediera.

Finalmente, tras lo que parecía una eternidad, Bastet entorno los ojos y soltó un grito de placer por el momento del orgasmo. "¡Oh si, l-lo noto! ¡Miiiiau!¡Aaaah!"

"Que Hera me asista por fi-¡AAAAAARGH!" Apolo también grito, pero de agonía, cuando Bastet, dejándose llevar por el momento, hundió sus garras con fuerza en la

carne, provocando que la sangre comenzara a correrle por la espalda. "¡Qué

demonios estás haciendo!"

"¿Que te sucede, ruiseñor?" Bastet, aun jadeante, lo miro con cara de inocente mientras se recostaba sobre él, pero Apolo, aprovechando que había aflojado su presa, se la quitó de encima de un empujón. "¡No te hagas la tonta, me estabas

clavando esas puñeteras navajas que tienes por uñas!"

Tumbándose sobre los cojines, la diosa sonrió maliciosa mientras lamia con cuidado la sangre que manchaba sus garras felinas. "Oh, vamos, solo han sido unos arañazos de nada. Seguro que hasta te han puesto más cachondo, jeje"

"No, no me han puesto cachondo precisamente, y no han sido unos arañazos"

Protesto Apolo con el ceño fruncido, quien se pasó la mano por la espalda y la mostró, cubierta de su propia sangre. "Me has estado haciendo daño para controlarme y usarme. Y no me ha resultado para nada placentero todo esto, veo que tu fama como amante es totalmente infundada si tienes que hacer algo así con los hombres".

"Te estaba viendo, ruiseñor, si no te hubiera contenido te hubieras ido en medio

minuto. Solo estas enfurruñado por qué no te has corrido, ¿verdad? eso tiene solución"

"Hey espera…" intentó protestar Apolo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Bastet

ya había gateado hasta él y, agarrando su miembro aun erecto, comenzó a lamerlo

con delicadeza. El griego resoplo aliviado, por un momento temió que

fuese a usar las dichosas garras con su pobre entrepierna.

"Oooh, mucho mejor" Murmuró mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bastet "No es tan difícil ser considerad- ¡Uuugh!"

Apolo, distraído por la placentera sensación de las caricias de Bastet y con los ojos cerrados, no se percató de la cola reptiliana que poco a poco le había rodeado el pecho hasta que, de un tirón, esta lo agarró con fuerza y lo separó de la diosa egipcia, dejando al pobre dios sin aire y colgando en el aire desorientado.

"¡Bastet maldita zorra traicionera! ¿Querías quedártelo solo para ti, no?"

La furiosa voz de Nu wa resonó en la habitación. Bastet, totalmente desprevenida, se levantó de un salto y brinco intentado agarrar a Apolo, pero a medio salto Nu Wa se interpuso con su vara, mientras apartaba al dios a su espalda. "¡Mío, es solo mío! ¡Quita de en medio asquerosa lagartija!"

Apolo contempló impotente como las dos diosas comenzaban a forcejear mientras él seguía bajo el poderoso abrazo de la cola de Nu Wa. "¡Señoritas! señoritas por favor, por qué no hablamos como-" ni siquiera iba por media frase cuando las dos mujeres rugieron al unísono "¡CALLA!"

"Bueno…" Apolo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, tampoco era la primera vez que dos mujeres se peleaban por él. De hecho, tenía hasta cierto toque erótico para su gusto ver a aquellas dos preciosidades enzarzadas.

"¡Hijos míos, coged a Apolo y llevadlo a mis aposentos! Yo me encargo de esta tramposa" Nu Wa soltó a Apolo lanzándolo por los aires. Afortunadamente, cuando ya esperaba encontrarse con el frío suelo, tres pares de manos lo atraparon en el aire.

"¿Pero que...?" Apolo solo tuvo tiempo a murmurar sorprendido, antes de que las tres estatuas de arcilla que lo sujetaban en volandas salieran corriendo sin mediar palabras, dejando atrás a las dos diosas rodando por el suelo entre insultos, arañazos y tirones de pelo.

Apolo tenía que admitir que la decoración de las estancias de Nu wa le agradaban. Como una de las principales y más poderosas representantes del panteón chino, le correspondía una vivienda bastante grande con varias habitaciones, así como otros privilegios, pero quitando el tamaño, trasmitían una sensación sobria y modesta, pero a la vez exótica por su clara influencia oriental. Probablemente tendría que ver con el Feng shui ese del que había oído hablar.

Sentado en la amplia cama de Nu Wa mientras las silenciosas estatuas de arcilla le vendaban la espalda, el dios contemplaba interesado las pinturas de paisajes chinos, los cuales la mayoría mostraban ríos. En China debía haber una barbaridad de ríos. También había bastantes motivos relacionados con los mortales y las actividades que realizaban en su vida cotidiana, si no recordaba mal Nu Wa se autoproclamaba protectora de los mismos, de hecho alguna vez los llamaba sus 'hijos'. Lo cual le parecía un poco bizarro, ya que también solía llamar así a los constructos de tierra como los que le estaban atendiendo en aquellos instantes.

El breve crujido de la puerta al abrirse fue el único aviso que Apolo tuvo de la llegaba de la anfitriona, que a pesar de algún arañazo en los brazos y algunas rasgaduras en las ropas tenia buen aspecto, mas había estado peleándose con Bastet hacía escasos minutos. Nu Wa iba con su aspecto 'real', en el que en vez de piernas tenía una larga cola reptiliana para decepción del dios griego, ya que consideraba que la diosa china tenía unas piernas preciosas. Aunque tampoco se quejaba ya que incluso con la cola Nu Wa era una verdadera belleza asiática, con su larga melena azabache y sus sinuosas curvas, agradeció, su vestuario hacía hacía más bien poco para ocultarlas. Fue un esfuerzo casi titánico para el dios el alejar la mirada del generoso escote para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando esta comenzó a hablar.

"Perdón por la tardanza, espero que mis hijos te hayan tratado correctamente."

"Oh, sí, me han aplicado unas hierbas en los cortes y ahora apenas me duelen. ¿Y tú, estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Bastet?"

"Tranquilo, esa gatita inquieta no nos molestará, va a estar… enredada un buen rato" La diosa soltó una pequeña carcajada por su propio comentario.

Apolo imaginaba que debía ser algún doble sentido que él no pillaba, pero igualmente rio por educación. Nu Wa ordenó algo en chino a las estatuas, que inmediatamente salieron por la puerta, y la cerró tras ellos. "Parece que por fin tenemos un poco de intimidad."

La diosa se deslizó contoneando sensualmente las caderas, Apolo no tenía claro si era por el movimiento de la cola o lo hacía intencionadamente para seducirlo, pero en cualquier caso le encantaba. Nu Wa se inclinó sobre él para mirar los vendajes en la espalda, colocándose (con toda seguridad intencionadamente) de forma que su escote estaba a escasos milímetros de la cara de Apolo. "Mi pobre Apolo, mira lo que esa desaprensiva te ha hecho. ¿Te encuentras bien como para pasar un rato conmigo, o prefieres irte a descansar?" Le susurró con tono preocupado.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, preciosa! esto son solo unos rasguños, arañazos sin importancia…" Apolo la abrazo por la cintura y la hizo bajar lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse directamente a los ojos con su sonrisa más seductora. "No dejaría pasar el estar con una nena como tú por nada del mundo."

Nu wa sonrió y lentamente, agarró las manos de Apolo mientras se inclinaba sobre él, besándolo con ternura. Apolo se dejó llevar sumido en la pasión del beso, echándose hacia atrás mientras la diosa llevaba sus dos manos hasta situarlas a su espalda. Cuando notó el roce del metal contra sus muñecas ya era tarde. Apolo intentó separar los brazos pero las esposas se lo impidieron, y miró confuso a Nu wa, que se retiró ligeramente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

""Un momento… ¿me acabas de esposar?" La diosa lo empujó contra la cama y rápidamente lo rodeó con su cola reptiliana, enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo como una serpiente a punto de devorar a su presa.

"Verás, mi querido Apolo, el tipo de satisfacción que yo buscaba no creo que coincida con la idea que probablemente tendrías. De hecho probablemente sea diametralmente opuesto. Porque tu dijiste que nos complacerías a las cuatro ¿verdad?" Nu Wa acarició la mejilla de un Apolo cada vez más confuso y preocupado.

"Si, si claro, pero no pensaba… o sea, no imaginaba que te fuera estas cosas. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?"

La diosa ignoró las palabras de Apolo "¿Sabes?, he de admitir que siempre he sido una madre un poco sobreprotectora, me preocupo mucho por mis… hijos, y por su bienestar. Y sobre todas las cosas, ODIO que sufran, como cuando alguno de esos dioses arrogantes y descuidados abusan de sus poderes y actúan sin ninguna preocupación por las consecuencias que puedan tener sus actos para los mortales. Dioses como tú o tu padre, por ejemplo. ¿Y sabes que descubrí un día?"

Nu Wa remarcaba cada una de sus palabras con un apretón de su cola, Y Apolo notaba que cada vez se le iba haciendo más difícil respirar, aunque tampoco era como si fuera a atreverse a hablar, por lo que se limitó a negar mientras notaba como el sudor frío comenzaba a correrle por la espalda. Nu Wa sonrió, pero era una sonrisa terrible, cargada de ira y odio. "Descubrí que hacer que esos dioses crueles sufrieran como mis hijos habían sufrido me gustaba. Me proporcionaba un placer como el que nunca había experimentado."

Nu wa de desenroscó lo suficiente de Apolo para poder moverse por el cuarto, pero sin dejar de sujetarle con su presa el tronco y los brazos, con más fuerza si cabía. Deslizándose llegó hasta un armario con varias filas de cajones muy anchos, y apoyando una mano en el tirador, se volvía al medio asfixiado dios. "Me prometiste una buena sesión de disfrute y placer, Apolo." Nu Wa abrió uno de los cajones y se lo mostró "Y puedes estar seguro que lo voy a disfrutar. Aunque tu puede que no tanto".

Apolo palideció al ver el contenido. Mordazas, látigos, fustas y todo tipo de instrumental pensado para torturar y provocar los más variados tipos de dolor.

"N-Nu wa, ¿s-sabes qué? creo que he cambiado de opinión, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para...?" Apolo no pudo llegar a terminar la frase, ya que Nu wa le propinó una bofetada que casi le disloca la mandíbula. "¡Aquí mando yo, y no quiero oír tus sandeces! ¡Solo quiero oírte gritar!" Nu wa metió la mano en el cajón y extrajo una mordaza. Sin contemplaciones, se la metió en la boca a un aterrado Apolo y la aseguró con firmeza. "Mejor ¿verdad?"

Nu wa pareció dudar unos segundos. "¿Sabes? acabo de tener una idea. Vamos a hacer esto más divertido" Sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzó con su cola a Apolo en la cama, y se volvió a la puerta.

"Vuelvo en un minuto" Nu wa le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa sádica, y cerró la puerta.

Apolo, que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que había tocado el colchón, resopló aliviado. De un salto se incorporó, y buscó desesperado algún sitio donde esconderse antes de aquella loca volviera. Su vista se paseó por la habitación hasta pararse en una de las dos ventanas entreabiertas. ¡Aquella era su salida!

Con cierto esfuerzo consiguió abrirla completamente, y se asomó. La ventana daba a los jardines exteriores del templo, desde allí podía llegar fácilmente a su cuarto. Pero también estaba a casi cinco metros de altura del suelo. Apolo maldijo para dentro al ver la altura, había bastantes arbustos justo debajo de la ventana, pero seguía siendo una buena caída y dudaba que aquellas plantas fueran a frenarle mucho.

Las dudas se le disiparon en cuanto oyó el crujido de la madera del suelo de nuevo, ¡Nu Wa estaba a punto de volver! No podía ni imaginar qué planes tenía para él, pero estaba bastante seguro que no le iban a gustar ni un pelo. Ni pensaba quedarse a descubrirlo. Mordiendo la mordaza, Apolo cerró los ojos y saltó al vacío sin pensárselo en cuanto la puerta se abrió tras él.

Nu Wa contempló perpleja como Apolo saltaba por la ventana en el momento que ella entraba de nuevo en la habitación. Soltando el pesado saco que cargaba, se deslizó hasta el marco de la ventana a tiempo de ver como Apolo se levantaba trabajosamente de entre unos arbustos y salía corriendo despavorido por los jardines, lejos de su alcance. La diosa maldijo su falta de previsión al no cerrar la ventana, aunque sinceramente, era lo último que esperaba, era una buena caída y parecía un milagro que el dios griego no se hubiera roto nada.

Decepcionada, cerró la ventana y se volvió al saco que había dejado en el suelo. Alzándolo sin esfuerzo con su cola, arrojó su contenido a la cama: Bastet, completamente desnuda, amordazada y atada de manos y pies. La diosa egipcia comenzó a gruñir y lanzar maldiciones incomprensibles por la mordaza que le llenaba la boca, Revolvíendose inútilmente en la cama intentado liberarse sin éxito mientras lanzaba miradas furiosas a Nu Wa. Esta sonrió al ver los inútiles intentos de escapar de la diosa gato.

"Lo siento querida, esperaba que compartiéramos este rato con el bueno de Apolo, pero parece que ha decidido marcharse sin avisar. Que maleducado…"

Nu Wa se sentó junto a Bastet y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la espalda y cabeza, rascándole tras las orejas como si fuera su mascota. "Parece que tendremos que jugar tú y yo solas" La mirada de desconfianza de la mujer gato se tornó de horror cuando Nu Wa se levantó y sacó otra cosa del saco: la enorme fusta que la egipcia solía usar para luchar en sus batallas. "Te diría que esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti, pero mentiría, y no me gusta mentir…"

Apolo suspiró aliviado cuando llegó a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Hasta el momento había sido una noche bastante intensa, pero no en el sentido que él esperaba. Al menos se había librado de la mordaza y las esposas, aunque la cara que había puesto Vulcano había sido digna de un poema. El dios herrero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero daba por hecho que al día siguiente se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Y no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría su padre Zeus cuando se enterara. Aunque lo mismo al final lo mismo ni le importaba, ciertamente era un dios muy imprevisible.

Lo primero que se encontró nada más abrir fue a Athena con la mano extendida para abrir la puerta. ¡La había olvidado completamente! Con todo el ajetreo, podían haber pasado un par de horas desde que la dejó sola. Y le había dicho que solo iban a ser cinco minutos.

"¡Athena, cielos, no te vas a creer que me ha pasado! siento haberte dejado aquí sola, pero… ¿Athena, te encuentras bien?"

El dios de la música observo confuso a Athena, que lo miraba como si no acabara de ver claro, y apenas parecía mantenerse en pie. Rápidamente se percató de que en la mano la diosa llevaba una de las vasijas de vino que había preparado para la noche. Asomándose por encima del hombro de ella, Apolo comprobó que las otras siete ánforas estaban tiradas por el suelo, completamente vacías. Athena estaba borracha.

Fue entonces cuando retrocedió un paso, un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Nunca había visto a Athena en ese estado, pero conocía los precedentes de su padre. "¿Mira, Athena, que te parece si te acompaño a tu habitación y te echas a dormir? Será lo mejor para todos."

Athena pareció recuperar su foco y miró fijamente a Apolo unos segundos. Con una velocidad y coordinación impropia de alguien en su estado, la diosa alzó el puño y propinó un puñetazo con su considerable fuerza a Apolo en todo el rostro. "C-creía que seríash distinto a los demás, c-c-como he podido… dido estar tan equivocada… Creía que seriash dif… dic...digno de entregarte mí, mi..." Athena se sonrojo profusamente al intentar acabar la frase, pero parecía que las palabras se le trababan en la lengua. Viéndose incapaz de acabar, la diosa decidió rematar sus palabras con un segundo puñetazo en el estómago, que alzó al noqueado Apolo unos centímetros del suelo antes de caer al suelo, intentado recuperar el aliento.

"Los hombres soish todos iguales, asq...asq… ¡me dais asco!"

Tambaleándose cómicamente, la diosa dejó a Apolo tirado en el suelo gimoteando, y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo que a punto estuvo de arrancarla del de las bisagras.

Destrozado y dolorido, Apolo decidió quedarse tumbado bocabajo en el suelo lamentándose en voz baja. "Zeus todopoderoso, ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Yo solo quería una noche de sexo sin compromiso…"

Diez minutos después de la tormentosa salida de Athena, alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta con toques ligeros. Apolo, aun tirado en el suelo, decidió ignorarlo con la esperanza de que quien fuera se cansara y lo dejara en paz, pero el visitante comenzó a llamar cada vez más fuerte, sin que pareciera rendirse. Exasperado, Apolo se levantó lentamente y pregunto "¿quién demonios es ahora?"

"Freya, vengo a lo que ya sabes."

El dios griego entorno los ojos. ¡Todavía quedaba una más! "Freya, me coges en un mal momento. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día?"

El silencio se hizo unos instantes, Apolo rogó por que la diosa se hubiera marchado, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Va a ser que no, niño bonito. Yo quiero sexo ya". Apolo se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar que la puerta lo golpeara cuando Freya la abrió de una patada, entrando alegremente en la habitación. "Vamos nene, sé que has estado ya con las demás, he visto a Athena salir, y me han dicho que te han visto intimando con la serpiente china y la gata. así que ahora me toca a mí."

"Freya, me encantaría compartir una noche contigo, pero hoy no es el mejor día. He tenido una noche movidita". Apolo agarró del brazo a Freya y le hizo un gesto para que saliera. La diosa le miró como si no entendiera que le decía, para acto seguido agarrarlo de la cintura de los pantalones. Con un movimiento grácil y preciso, Freya lanzó a Apolo por los aires, de forma que este cayó con un rebote justo sobre la cama, desnudo para más señas, los pantalones aun en la mano de la diosa.

"¡Freya, qué demonios estás haciendo!" Inmediatamente intentó incorporarse, pero apenas había comenzado cuando Freya saltó sobre él, también totalmente desnuda. Apolo tuvo que admitir que era una visión espectacular, la diosa teína un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, pero al mismo tiempo sensual. El dios dudaba haber visto jamás unos senos tan grandes, firmes y turgentes. Pero con todo, su libido estaba bajo mínimos, su cuerpo le pedía solo dormir y descansar. Freya también debió percatarse, porque frunció el ceño al ver que el miembro de Apolo seguía flácido a pesar de su desnudo. "Vaya, veo que estas tres te han dejado en las últimas, ¿no? Tranquilo, temía esa posibilidad así que vengo preparada."

Freya le lanzó una mirada traviesa al mostrarle un pequeño bote con un líquido rojizo. "¡Freya no, espera!" Apolo intentó detenerla, pero en su estado apenas fue capaz de resistirse. La diosa le abrió la boca, y sin miramientos vació el contenido del bote en su garganta. El líquido era repugnante y muy picante, tanto que Apolo empezó a notar como se acaloraba rápidamente, el sudor comenzando a perlarle todo el cuerpo, una intensa sensasión de ardor subiendole por la garganta. "¿Q-qué me acabas de dar?"

"Solo es un remedio casero, para cuando los hombres no pueden dar la talla. No todos pueden aguantar mi ritmo, pero con esto estarás bien".

Apolo noto que efectivamente su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse como por arte de magia para regocijo de Freya. "Esto es otra cosa. Vamos a calentarlo un poco y manos a la obra".

La diosa se apartó lo suficiente para poder inclinarse, y agarrando con firmeza el pene de Apolo, comenzó a hacerle una mamada. Apolo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los puños de puro placer. Freya no estaba siendo delicada, de hecho sospechaba que si aplicaba solo un poco de más fuerza a la succión que hacía con la boca le arrancaría el miembro de cuajo, pero las cosas que estaba haciendo con la lengua eran algo que jamás había experimentado, ¡era como estar en el paraíso! Tanto era así, que en pocos minutos comenzó a notar que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el miembro tan hinchado que casi dolía. Tan extasiado estaba que cuando la diosa se detuvo en seco, no pudo evitar gritar de frustración. "¡Por Zeus no pares! ¡Estaba a punto de correrme!"

"Lo siento nene, pero tendrás que esperar. Yo quiero tu pajarito justo así" Freya se limitó a sonreír ante las quejas del dios. Con gran destreza, la diosa sacó de Odin sabe dónde una tira de cuero y la usa para hacer un nudo en la base del pene de Apolo, a efectos prácticos cortando la circulación de la sangre e impidiendo que el dios pudiera eyacular, para tormento del dios, que claramente no estaba disfrutando de aquello. Acto seguido se encaramó sobre Apolo y dejó que la penetrara, soltando un gemido bastante erótico. "Aaaah, perfecto. Justo como quería"

Apolo apretó los dientes cuando la diosa introdujo el falo en su vagina, el mero roce en su glande hinchado dolía "¡U-Un momento, no me puedes dejar así!"

"Sí que puedo, mírame" La diosa soltó una carcajada y sin más, comenzó a botar encima de él como si estuviera cabalgando al galope, cada bote golpeando el miembro y las caderas del dios con la fuerza de un martillo pilón. Apolo la agarró desesperado de los brazos para detenerla, ¡si seguía así mucho rato le partiría todos los huesos!

"¡Freya, Freya para por favor, me vas a partir la espalda! ¿Por qué no me dejas mejor a mi arriba?"

"¡No, ni hablar, la reina de las Valkirias no es una yegua cualquiera a la que puedas montar como las zorritas que sueles tirarte! Yo siempre soy la que cabalga encima"

Apolo intentó quitarse a la diosa de encima, pero ella era considerablemente más fuerte. Sin apenas esfuerzo Freya se desembarazó de sus manos, y las atrapó con una sola, usando la otra para acariciarle la mejilla.

"¡Vamos niño bonito, deja de actuar como una nenaza y se un hombre de verdad!" Al ver los ojos llorosos de Apolo, la diosa resoplo resignada. "Bueno, ya veo que no eres un verdadero macho nórdico, pero sigo queriendo mi racion de sexo, prometo que seré rápida, solo unos cinco o seis…"

A el joven dios se le iluminó el rostro al oír aquellas palabras, con suerte solo tendría que soportar ese calvario unos instantes. "¿Minutos?"

Freya soltó una carcajada. "Horas…."

El grito de Apolo resonó por todo el templo cuando Freya se alzó para reemprender la marcha sobre él.

Con la mirada perdida e intentando beber con pulso tembloroso de la copa que tenia en la mano, Apolo no se percato de que Hércules estaba a su lado hasta que no lo saludó de la forma tan característica que tenía el hombretón: Una palmada en la espalda que lo estampo contra la mesa en la que se había estado apoyando, y provocando que derramara el vino medicinal casi entero por toda la mesa.

"¡Apolo, bribón, ya me entere de tu proeza de ayer, nadie habla de otra cosa! ¡ Cuatro chicas nada menos, y vaya cuatro! Una noche intensa, ¿no?"

Apolo levantó lentamente la cabeza, y miró a su buen amigo con cansancio. Tenía una pinta horrible, con un ojo hinchado y morado y el otro con unas ojeras que le cogian media mejilla, el cuerpo lleno de vendajes y apositos, y pálido como un fantasma. Había salido de batallas a muerte con mucho mejor aspecto.

"Ni te lo imaginas"

"Jaja, ¿esas fieras no te dieron cuartel eh? Aunque se que tu tampoco, Athena y Nu Wa aún no han sido capaces de levantarse de la cama, y un pajarillo me ha contado que Bastet no es capaz ni de sentarse, va por ahí andando con las piernas abiertas como si hubiera estado cabalgando, ¡menudo campeón estás hecho! Toma, coge un poco de mi desayuno, te vendrá bien para recuperar fuerzas, algo ligerito y con muchas proteínas."

El dios observó el enorme jabalí asado que Hércules había traído consigo, e inmediatamente tuvo que aguantar una arcada. "Gracias Herc, pero tengo el estomago chafado. Ayer bebí algo un poco… fuerte"

"Tu mismo. Pero cuando termine me tienes que contar todo, ¡Jaja!" Hércules se lanzó a devorar sin contemplación su desayuno, dejando al joven volver a su intento de beber lo poco que no había derramado de la copa.

"¡Apooooloooo! tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte" Apolo abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizado al reconocer aquella voz. Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Freya de pie tras ellos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Junto a ella estaba flotando otra diosa nórdica de piel pálida y pelo negro como la noche. Era bastante hermosa, pero tenia algo en la mirada que resultaba inquietante, así como sus manos, que eran largas y parecias afiladas como garras.

Freya señaló a su acompañante "Niño bonito, te presento a Hela. He hablado con ella sobre lo de ayer y dice que también lo quiere probar"

Hela sonrió de una forma bastante terrorífica, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle el corazón a alguien por placer, y su voz oscura y siniestra no ayudaba a mejorar su imagen "En efecto… De hecho, me gustaría hacerlo hoy"

Freya se giró a Hela con una sonrisa picara. "Oye, ¿y qué te parece si os acompaño? Un trio seria bastante divertido."

"Mmm... de acuerdo"

Hercules estalló en una carcajada estruendosa "¡Por Zeus chico, estas que te sales! Que dos mozas como ellas te vengan a proponer… ¿Apolo?" Hércules y las diosas contemplaron como Apolo cayó pesadamente de espaldas, y tirado boca arriba en el suelo, comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca y poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Hizo eso ayer alguna vez?" Preguntó extrañada Hela.

"Un par de veces. Pero si sigues mis consejos no importará." Respondió Freya con una palmada amistosa y un guiño. Hela sonrió y entrecruzó los dedos satisfecha.

"Excelente…"


End file.
